A variety of different sole constructions are used by the footwear industry. For the most part, each sole construction has characteristics that make it particularly well-suited for specific applications. For example, some sole constructions are selected for their durability, others for their flexibility and comfort, while still others are selected for their aesthetic appeal.
One type of shoe construction is referred to as the San Crispino construction. FIGS. 1a and 1b represent a San Crispino shoe construction in accordance with the prior art and having upper 12, socklining 14, and an inwardly turned end 16 of upper 12 fastened to a bottom surface 18 of socklining 14. Typically, thread 20 is used to fasten upper 12 to socklining 14.
Generally, a shoe made in accordance with the San Crispino construction is believed to be an aesthetically appealing shoe. However, because upper 12 is fastened to bottom surface 18, a user may feel a lumpy, uneven fit when wearing the shoe. Moreover, because thread 20 is usually used to secure upper 12 and wrapper 24 to socklining 14, the overall thickness of upper 12 and/or wrapper 24 and socklining 14 is generally limited to the ability of a machine or person to be able to pass thread 20 through these components. More often than not, the overall thickness of a shoe made in accordance with the San Crispino construction is relatively thin when compared with other shoes, particularly thick soled shoes such as sneakers. Therefore, a San Crispino constructed shoe may not provide the cushioning that sneakers provide. Further, merely cementing a sole to the bottom of a San Crispino constructed upper portion may lack sufficient strength to hold the shoe components together, especially given the weight of a thick sole.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,343 to Byrne (“Byrne”) appears to disclose a shoe having a San Crispino constructed upper cemented to a sole. However, Byrne does not seem to address a shoe that overcomes the lumpy, uneven fit typically found among San Crispino constructed shoes. Byrne also does not appear to provide a shoe having sufficient strength.
Another type of sole construction is referred to as vulcanization, which typically involves applying vulcanizing rubber, a form of adhesive, to the shoe components and subjecting the components of a shoe to high temperatures, where the vulcanizing rubber and components would thereafter adhere to one another as a single unit. Heavy duty materials, such as rubber, are often used for the shoe components because they have a better capability to withstand high temperatures as opposed to other materials commonly found on shoes, such as leather.
A possible disadvantage of vulcanization is that the weight of the shoe is considerable, when compared to other shoes of other constructions, because of the generally heavy materials and amount of vulcanizing rubber used. Another possible disadvantage of vulcanization is the resulting crude appearance of the finished shoe, which may also be due to the use of heavy, bulky materials.
What is desired, therefore, is a constructed shoe that improves upon the lumpy and uneven fit commonly found with some types of shoes. What is also desired is a thicker sole for enhancing cushioning and comfort. Another desire is a shoe that is adequately secured to the thick sole. A further desire is to provide a shoe that overcomes the disadvantages described above while also having an improved aesthetic appearance.